The battle for the right of twilight
by Shanethewritter
Summary: Link and Edward Cullen battle it out for the right to copyright twilight. Two surprise guests arrive to settle the arugment, could this get ugly or extremely funny. Note I am not using this as a means to attack Twilight or its cast. Strictly humor


Long ago in the kingdom of Hyrule, a hero ventures into a world that mixes darkness and light. It was known as the twilight real…

Edward Cullen: Ok I am going to have to stop you right there, we came up with the name Twilight first. Why don't you cut the videogame bullshit and give credit to where it is due.

Narrator: Edward Cullen? What the hell are you doing in my fanfic.

Edward Cullen: I am here to put a stop to this in the name of Stephanie Myer.

Narrator: Oh no you don't, you see I came prepared, hey Link come on out of here.

Link: I left the fans arguing over which shipping I should be in for this. This had better be important…..Oh its you again

Edward Cullen: Yes its me and I come to destroy your infringement. You know I always thought you were a mute.

Link: That's funny I always thought vampires don't sparkle.

Edward: Wow you are fresh today, you know what Link you are old news. After the Realese of breaking Dawn part 1 And 2 My author is gonna be bigger than Shigeru Miyamoto.

Link: Ya right that's if Harry Potter doesn't outsell you again. Oh wait you're final movies haven't been released yet.

Edward Cullen: So what I am waiting until they forget about that scar head bastard.

Harry Potter: EXPELIARMUS!

Suddenly Cullen was knocked over by an unseen force and out of the shadows Harry Potter appears. Cullen gets up clearly exhausted from the surprise attack.

Harry Potter: Edward Edward Edward, you forget that if not for my books nor movies your actor wouldn't have had a career.

Edward: At least I am patient enough to wait for my movies to outsell yours.

Harry Potter: At least Stephen King like's Rowling more than Myer.

Edward: Shut up.

Harry: What was it he said 'Jo Rowling is a terrific writer while Stephanie meyer can't write worth a darn.."

Edward: Stop it

Harry: "She is just not that good."

Suddenly with animal fury Cullen lunged at Harry but something was blocking him.

Edward: more of your magic?

Harry: Not mine

Narrator: no it is mine we got to keep this as civil as possible.

Edward: Fine

Harry: Fine

Link: Fine

Narrator: ok to start this off again what are your statuses relationshipwise.

Edward: I married the only girl I ever loved and treated her like a damsel.

Link: Wow you are pathetic

Edward: shut up Link you did it too or is princess a fun nickname for her?

Link: Sure the first three games, but since the decades went by so did development to all characters. Zelda went from damsel in distress to someone whom can hold her own in a fight against enemies that she knew she couldn't stand a chance against. The women were as equal as the men, and I could still be loved by all ladies in different ages races and social classes. Hell my numbers are better than yours Edward.

Edward: Really name one?

Link: There was Zelda of course, then Ruto, Saria, Navi, Marin, Malon, Nabooru, Cremia, Din the oracle, Illia, Beth has a crush on me. Whats your count harry.

Harry: Dead or alive?

Link: Well since we are dealing with Nosferatool here dead counts.

Harry: Well though oh hold on a second SPOILER ALERT, though I marry Ginny in the end I had my own shares of relationships. First was Hermione before she married Ron, Then was Cho, Ginny and Luna Lovegood. Not to mention I did get sexually harassed by Moaning Myrtlle and that girl who almost love potioned me. Unless you count my fans, the list is pretty short compared to yours but just enough to top off this sparkling bastard.

Link: Alright Potter.

Edward Cullen: I have fans too you know.

Link Link about that, aren't many of your fans 11 and under

Edward: What's your point.

Harry: Well although Link and I appeal to the younger audience we have our fair share of adult fans too, from people who played his games in the 80s to people that read my books before I became a movie. Where you, an adult themed book seem to only expand to only .05 percent of the adult population while the other 95% is not even supposed to learn about sex yet. That's not fandom that is just bad morals.

Edward: Well excuse me Potter.

Link: You….did…not…..JUST….DO THAT!

An argument occurred as both shouted in fury at each other.

Link: We came up with Twilight First.

Edward: No we did!

?:Enough!

Suddenly a man in a grey suit steps out of the shadow shocking all three of the people arguing.

Edward/Link/Harry: Rod Serling!

Rod: yes it is I, the hatred between you too was enough to summon me here to settle this matter once and for all. Link you did not come up with it first.

Edward: Yes in your face fairy boy.

Rod: you didn't come up it either.

Edward: Than who did.

Rod: I did, but in chronological order you came second Mr. Cullen while Link came last. However you perverted the meaning of the word twilight. When I wrote the Twilight Zone series I used that word specifically as a split between light and Shadow, real and unreal and I never expected such a suspenseful name to be placed in a book where an average ordinary teenage girl has it all but feels she is helpless without her sparkling vampire boyfriend. I may be from a time when women's lib was but a mere idea, but this sickens me too. Link on the other hand when this video game was made, he brought back the meaning of the word twilight and I rather take the side of a tights wearing pansy than a sparkling vampire anyday. Link, Harry do your worst.

With that, Searling disappeared and my blocking abilities wore off. Link showed no mercy.

Link: Haaaaaaa!

He sliced Edward into pieces with his master sword.

Link: Harry you brought him into this world you take him out.

Harry: With !

The pieces burned into flames as Rod Serling takes over as Narrator

Rod Serling: The crossover, an event designed by fans in an effort to make or break franchises. Make new friends as well as new enemies. Edward Cullen found out the hard way that when two fantasy characters come together they become a force so deadly that nothing can stop it. Least of all a human disco ball with girl issues. What he didn't know was that the door he entered was a bitchslap waiting to happen. In the Twilight Zone.


End file.
